utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Characters to be added must be established, meaning it is not just a mere idea. An established character has at least one of the following; a concept art, a website and sample work. It MUST also have a downloadable voice bank. #Sources must be provided to further prove the existence of the UTAUloid, like links to homepages, features, and such. #Do not add plagiarized characters, voicebanks sourced from commercial artists and voicebanks sourced without permission of the voice donor. UTAU usage policy also forbids voice banks taken from another brand of voice synthesis software. (The only exception to this rule is Nana Macne and Coco Macne.) #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. If there are characters removed from entry or "hidden" due to infractions from the reminders, do not restore the entries until their cause of removal has been resolved. They were originally considered Vocaloids as well because of Teto, the pioneer (if not the first UTAUloid), being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refer to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that use existing voices and run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. Single Language UTAUloids These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting the system locale to Japan. Kone Hanataro (花田路コネ) ---- * Age: 16 Height: 5'8 Weight Not Determined Signature Item: A camera'Gender:' Male Color Scheme: Green, light Green, and some Gray and Black Singable Language: Japanese Voice donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get his voice bank Here http://www.4shared.com/file/107157858/e5edc37e/New_Kone_Hanataro.html. You can hear what he sounds like here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okNt5B79QfY! Kone Hana (花コネ) ---- you can get her personality pics at these links: 3rd personality 2nd personality 1st personality Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: A Bow Gender: Female Color Scheme: Blue, Light Blue, and some Gray Singable Language: Japanese Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get her voice bank here. This is what she sounds like Here. Taya Soune Kone Niirokitsune (二色狐コネ) ---- Kone Niirokitsune is Hana and Hanataro's younger sister. Age: 12 Height: 4'11 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: Cherry Popsicles Gender: Female color scheme:'''Red and darker red '''Singable Languages Japanese Link to Kone Niitokitsune's voice bank is Here. This is what she sounds like Right Here Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 File:Taya-icon.png Kori Ashiotone ---- Kori is an android, created by an unknown scientist, who wasn't completed properly before the disapearance or possible death of the scientist. She is very curious and ready to learn but... doesn't often understand humans; her lack of clothing is a good example of this. Full body picture Age: 5 Height: 5'4 Weight: 4 tons Signature Item: USB Cord Gender: Female Color Scheme: Green, black and white Singable Language: Japanese You can get her voice bank here. Voice example Here. Nakune Yoyo (鳴く音夜々) ---- Nakune Yoyo is a vampire UTAUloid and the secondIsraeli UTAUloid. He can sing at high notes and his voice is very childish. Yoyo's voicebank can be downloaded here Age: 10; Height: 142cm; Weight: 34kg; Signature item: unknown; Gender: Male; Date of birth: august 2; Color scheme: light blue and black; Singable Languages: Japanese; Voice: '''yoyoSama [ Yoyopines ] Suterusu Zensoukyoku(ステルス前奏曲) ---- Suterusu Zensoukyoku is a ninja UTAUloid with long purple hair and a leather outfit. She had a bit of a muffled voice and can reach high notes well, and can be heard here. She is quite a glutton, and will eat anything from an sandwitch to her younger brother's head. Her color scheme is dark purple, dark blue, and black. Suterusu's voicebank can be downloaded at her blog here '''Age: 18; Height: 180cm; Signature item: Scarf; Gender: Female; Date of birth: January 10; Illustration: here Nagare Zensoukyoku(流れ前奏曲) ---- Nagare Zensoukyoku is a ninja UTAUloid who was voiced by a Chinese-American and is the brother to Suterusu. He has a clear voice with occasional pops, as heard here, here, and here. Although his signature item is a calligraphy brush, it is so bulky that he rarely carries it around. His color scheme is black and light purple, and he can be downloaded at the Zensoukyoku joint blog here Age: 16; Height: 174cm; Signature item: Calligraphy brush; Gender: Male; Date of birth: March 7th; Illustration: here Yoko Itone (意図音ヨコ) ---- An American made UTAUloid. She is yandere, but normally is very absent minded, silly,and very optimistic and caring.When angered,hurt, or upset, however, she is cruel with very disturbingly violent tendencies. She doesn't profile people, making her a great friend to social rejects and outcasts, such as fan-made VOCALOIDS. Yoko, unlike other UTAUs, is a HUGE Vocaloid fan, even going as far as to have posters of Miku Hatsune and spending outrageous amounts of money on VOCALOID T-shirts. She is madly in love with VOCALOID Kaito Shion;they're currently dating.Her voice is in the mezzo-soprano range, giving her a more mature voice than most female UTAUs. She sounds like this:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOTyGHdbw4A and her voicebank can be downloaded here:http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mmgonwzmunz. Her oto.inis files (courtasy of annamaeblythe) can be downloaded here---http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3B-Q7hk6vA. Age:'15; '''Height:'157.cm; Weight:56kg; Signature Item:An egg and chocolate flavored crepe or any object that can be used as a torture device; Gender:Female; Color Scheme:' Blue, Black,Brown,yellow,white, and silver;' Languages: '''Japanese, Very Choppy but understandable English. Bilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids officially capable of singing in two languages, and is a published feature written by their authors. Those who can sing 3 or more are considered Multilingual UTAUloids. Multilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more, and is a published and implemented feature in their voicebanks. See Also Collective UTAUloids - Groups and communities that develop UTAUloids under a specific branding. Fanmade UTAUloids - Derivative characters from existing UTAUloids. WIP UTAUloids- UTAUloids still in active development and has not been released. Category:UTAUloids